


"Oh Kriff..."

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fanart, Gen, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Some Clone Wars fanart featuring the 212th Attack Battalion <3
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & CC-2224 | Cody, Boil & Crys & Waxer & Wooley (Star Wars)
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 73
Kudos: 334





	"Oh Kriff..."

**Author's Note:**

> This image popped into my head about a week ago and I couldn't resist it. I love the idea of the clones painting their armor and the nose art on the LAAT/i gunships ("Plo's Bros," anyone? :D ), getting to have some fun downtime. They deserve it. T^T <3
> 
> I imagine the scene directly following this moment involves Cody hearing Obi-Wan coming down the hallway to the hangar and marching over to the largest paint can to fling its contents onto the art, hiding the evidence. When Obi-Wan arrives, he's very confused by the wails of despair from Waxer, Boil, Crys, and Wooley, but compliments them on their abstract nose art nonetheless. He is equally confused when, a few days later, he looks over the duty roster and notices that the four of them have been listed under latrine duty ad infinitum. >_>
> 
> *[Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/iqOld1kXQ0g)*
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com).
> 
> I usually stream on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia) while I'm drawing, so feel free to stop by.

Small:

Large:


End file.
